1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a newly developed translation cam means in which a translation cam, which is supported by a support member, can be reciprocated due to rotation of an eccentric gear that is driven by a driving gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To give the reciprocating motion to a translation cam, the translation cam is driven, for example, by cam means which includes a driven gear meshed with a driving gear; a plate cam formed integrally and coaxially with the driven gear, the plate cam being coupled either always for a predetermined duration with a cam follower that is provided in the translation cam; and a return spring.
However, in such cam means, the driven gear becomes larger in thickness at least by the thickness of the plate cam which is coaxially formed therewith, so that in an apparatus, such as a tape transport apparatus, it becomes difficult to thin the apparatus.